


i'm the kind of human wreckage that you love

by Jonginins



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Bloodplay, Cannibalism, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonginins/pseuds/Jonginins
Summary: as the day came to an end Kyungsoo and Jongin could finally be their true selves and escape into their worldly desires behind closed doors





	i'm the kind of human wreckage that you love

**Author's Note:**

> Horror#: C10  
Title: i'm the kind of human wreckage that you love  
Pairing: Kyungsoo/Jongin  
Rating: Explicit  
TW: cannibalism, murder, bloodplay, violence, blood kink, minor character death etc.

”Finally” exclaims Jongin after the limo door closes behind Kyungsoo as he slides gracefully on top of his lap. The limo left the venue behind them and as it speeds away Jongin starts kissing down the column of Kyungsoo’s neck as he did so he pulls down Kyungsoo’s shirt until his nipple is almost peeking through the front. As Jongin kisses tenderly down Kyungsoo’s neck he turns his mouth to bite on his ear and whispers, “If I could just have you covered in blood right now you’d be a full meal ready to eat,” Kyungsoo shivers at Jongin’s words anticipating the moment they arrive home.

Kyungsoo scrapes his nails along Jongin’s back over his suit jacket anticipating the moment they arrive home willing it to come quickly. Jongin could feel Kyungsoo’s nails digging into his back almost drawing blood as they would have certainly done so if they had been in the comfort of their house where they could leave bloodstains wherever they please. Everything outside the home involving their hobby was kept in secrets and whispers between them and a few select people.

They had recently stocked up on premium blood and meat just thinking about it and the messes they could make with it makes Kyungsoo impossibly horny and breathless as he moves his ass back and forth along Jongin’s lap feeling Jongin’s dick pressing along his ass through his dress pants. As Jongin hears Kyungsoo’s breathing becoming more rapid almost to the point of moans by the second he grabs on to his waist to stop his movements. As Kyungsoo comes to a stop he lays his head down on Jongin’s shoulder and starts whining, “Why did you stop?” Kyungsoo whiningly says as he digs his nails deeper onto Jongin’s back as a form of his disapproval.

Kyungsoo when it came to sexual desires was the more impulsive one out of the two and it was always up to Jongin to stop him from going overboard and most of the time it caused a scornful glare to come from Kyungsoo directed at him. Jongin just took it because he knew that the outcome would be even more pleasurable and satisfying for both of them. The whining coming from Kyungsoo slowing became even breathing until he was asleep. Jongin massages Kyungsoo scalp as he sleeps he knew that the day had taken a toll on Kyungsoo and he hopes that sleeping would help Kyungsoo be energized for their later activities. As they are arriving home Jongin gently starts kissing along Kyungsoo’s neck to wake him as he starts waking up Jongin whispers, “Come on sleepy head we’re home and you know what that means.” Kyungsoo shoots up excitedly on his perch on Jongin’s lap. 

Kyungsoo had been waiting for the awards ceremony to come and go, so they could finally be alone with no one bothering them and demanding anything from them. As they arrive at their residence Kyungsoo is the first one to get off the limo and as he did so he drags Jongin along with him. An overly excited Kyungsoo was uncommon as most of his fans knew, but blood and the prospect of sex that came with it always led to Kyungsoo becoming like a kid in a candy store. 

Kyungsoo waits patiently by Jongin’s side as he takes out the keys out of his pocket and opens the front door. As the door opens up Jongin is the one to pull Kyungsoo inside the room and slam him against the door along with slamming his lips on Kyungsoo’s, as they kiss Jongin starts by aggressively taking off Kyungsoo’s clothes even ripping his Louis Vuitton shirt. Kyungsoo by no means is gentle as he takes Jongin’s suit jacket and shirt off in return, after doing so he has his nails scraping along Jongin’s back drawing blood, as he draws blood he would detach himself from Jongin and suck on his blood-covered fingers always shuddering from how good it tastes, while doing so and as he finishes his teeth would always be stained red by blood. Jongin takes those moments to bite down on Kyungsoo’s neck and chest leaving behind imprints of his teeth and even drawing blood on various occasions, as the blood poured from the bite marks Jongin scopes it up with his mouth and feeds it to Kyungsoo in a drawn-out kiss, while he did so he rubs Kyungsoo’s dick with his knee aggressively making Kyungsoo groan in pain, while he did so. 

As Jongin felt Kyungsoo almost on the edge of cumming he moves away from him and holds Kyungsoo up, so he could recover from his high. Jongin looks Kyungsoo in the eyes and tells him in a commanding tone, “Go prepare, while I bring everything in okay baby.” Kyungsoo nods his head. Jongin gives him a small peck on the lips before he heads to the kitchen. Kyungsoo makes his way to the living room slowly as he is still regaining his sanity from the intense makeout session. Kyungsoo turns on the TV in the living room and selects the movie he had recently starred in and won an award at the awards ceremony they had just been at for best actor. 

Kyungsoo remembers before they could have this night for themselves they had to hunt down their prey most of the time their prey was brought to them and they had their fun killing them in the comfort of their home with no trouble of being caught by the public bringing the prey to their residence. But to celebrate the special occasion of Kyungsoo’s confirmed award Jongin had insisted on going out and hunting since they hadn’t done so in so long. They had gone out to their usual hunting ground one of the popular gay bars in the city center. Times before they themselves have been the predator actively seeking the prey by approaching them and taking them away in their car, but that was a more risky way to do things as they had risen to prominence. Kyungsoo was usually the bait set out for those who thought he was weak and easy to take advantage of when in reality Kyungsoo was the stronger of the two and the one to be feared when fighting. 

Catching prey is Kyungsoo’s favorite game to play since he isn’t able to do it often he loves putting his acting skills to good use. Their night at the clubs begins with Jongin placed strategically at the bar with a close eye on Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo conveniently left alone on the dance floor. In no time Kyungsoo is sure to attract a few eyes on him, but he doesn’t just accept anyone as they have to be the perfect prey he seeks approval from Jongin at the bar when it’s okay to proceed to capture the prey. When Kyungsoo does receive approval from Jongin he leads them to the outside of the club with a promise of a night together. As they wait for Jongin to arrive in the car Kyungsoo distracts them with his sweet lips on theirs, which they don’t deny. The prey usually notices something is off when they get into the car and the windows are tinted completely black, but this doesn’t deter them from continuing to kiss Kyungsoo who seems like an eager participant to them. 

Midway through the ride to their house Jongin always locks the doors and starts taking dark and less traveled roads to their house that’s when you know the main attraction of the game has started. It’s soon after that the prey starts questioning what’s going on and noticing what’s wrong and not even Kyungsoo’s kisses can distract them from looking at their surroundings they often look to Kyungsoo for reassurance, “Are you sure this is the way?” Kyungsoo always answers coyly with a, “Yeah now come here and kiss me.” As he grabs their neck and pulls them into another makeout session their weariness of the situation soon forgotten. 

Jongin isn’t the jealous type, but he has a limit to how many times he can see Kyungsoo, his husband, kiss a complete stranger. With his sanity at its seams he bursts out within a gruff voice filled with anger, “Can you two fucking stop? It’s getting on my nerves Kyungsoo come here.” He becks Kyungsoo to come closer with his hand as Kyungsoo gets closer he slaps Kyungsoo’s cheek with a resounding slapping noise being heard throughout the car. The prey butts in with a, “Hey man what are you doing? Are you okay Kyungsoo?” As he touches Kyungsoo and comforts him from what he thinks is abuse, yet Kyungsoo keeps on repeating, “Sorry,” to Jongin unfazed by the current events not even paying mind to the prey. This always leads to a fanatic panic from the prey seeking to escape and leave, “What’s happening? Stop here I’m getting off right now.” The prey locates the car door confident that they can get off, the panic and terror not set in yet until they realize the car door doesn’t open. 

The panic setting in is Jongin’s favorite part seeing the face of their prey turn from that of self-satisfaction to that of undeniable terror always turning to pleas to be let go and to be set free, those pleas do nothing, in fact, that’s what encourages Jongin to torture them even more until they can’t do anything about it, but accept their fate. Kyungsoo loves being a spectator to Jongin’s torture of their victims and watching how cruel Jongin can become. 

The prey looking for a way out of the car makes Jongin rage more often than not as he stops the car on the side of the road, the calm before the storm, as the car comes to a complete stop he watches the prey let out a sigh of relief through the rearview mirror before their hand can reach the door handle Jongin exclaims, “You should have really considered keeping your mouth shut.” His face slowly transforming from that of a stoic one to one with a sinister grin reflecting on his face through the rearview mirror. When they see Jongin’s face they scramble to get out of the car and away from him until after multiple pulls they realize the door won’t open no matter how much they try the dread starting to settle in. 

Jongin is a master at facial expressions as he turns around to assist their prey he gives them a gentle smile and startles the prey with his reassuring words, “Dude it’s okay calm down just pull up the lock.” As the prey struggles with the lock they don’t see Jongin pull out the hunting knife from behind him, Jongin puts the knife straight through their thigh it takes a moment for the prey to notice before they start outright screaming in anguish, “Now that’s something to cry about.” Jongin smiles gleefully at him, while they look on horror, “Kyungsoo keep him still will you.” Jongin nonchalantly says as he looks towards the front while wearing a shit-eating grin as he drives forward.

While Jongin drives Kyungsoo ties up the prey’s hands so he can’t do anything, but simply scream. As he finishes tying them up he goes directly for the knife and takes it out of the prey’s thigh only thinking for himself as he likes the knife clean of blood with his tongue savoring the flavor of the blood by drinking it up slowly with his eyes closed. The prey watches on in horror while screaming as Kyungsoo seems to be enjoying himself after a pause Kyungsoo looks towards the prey and gives him a sweet smile seemingly not so sweet as his teeth are stained red with blood. “I hope you’re enjoying this.” Kyungsoo innocently says as he sticks the knife back into the prey’s thighs he cries growing louder by the second. Kyungsoo seamless ignores them and instead turns back to Jongin asking him in excited chatter, “Can we eat today he tastes so delicious, look, look have a taste.” He jumps excitedly as he unexpectedly kisses Jongin on the lips with tongue and everything Jongin kisses back as best he can. “So what do you think please Jongin.” Kyungsoo pesters as he clasps his hands together and pleads, through all of this Jongin continues focusing on the road paying no attention to anything around him. A sulking Kyungsoo crosses his arms and sits back next to the prey because he knows he won’t get a response back from Jongin when he’s in that state of excitement. 

Soon enough Kyungsoo forgets about Jongin ignoring him as he focuses back on the prey and his bleeding thigh he mumbles to himself, “Don’t mind if I do.” As he continuously stabbed the knife in and out of the thigh never forgetting to lick up the blood. Kyungsoo had to be forcefully stopped and pried from the knife as he hadn’t heard the car stopping in front of their residence or the door opening until Jongin had separated him from the knife as slowly as possible. “Know that’s enough Kyungsoo.” Jongin drags Kyungsoo out of the car closes the door and rounds the car to open the prey’s door who is passed out from the shock he received with the knife stabbing Jongin picks him up and throws him over his shoulder, as he walks to the door he keeps on shaking his head and turns to Kyungsoo, “You shouldn’t have gone overboard,” he reprimands Kyungsoo as they head inside the house. Jongin starts heading to the kitchen as an afterthought he says, “Just go up to the room today you won’t get to play until after the awards ceremony.” Kyungsoo knows he deserves that punishment so he goes up to the room with no qualms. 

Three days have passed since they went out and caught the prey and Kyungsoo can’t wait as he’s been sex and blood deprived lately. When Jongin comes back from the kitchen he’s dragging a young man behind him who’s blindfolded and who can barely walk from the previous stabbing he received, “So does he look as appetizing as last time.” Jongin jests towards Kyungsoo who he knows is barely holding himself back from draining the prey of blood. To both Kyungsoo and Jongin the prey are no more than a toy an object to play with and do what they please with them.

As Kyungsoo sets his eyes on the prey he has no words since he has been deprived of this pleasure for a month a rule set upon by Jongin, that he can only have one prey per month. Kyungsoo can’t stay still as he bounces on top of the couch excited as could be as he watches Jongin sit the prey down on a chair down in the middle of the living room Kyungsoo had previously set up. “And know it’s time to begin the main show,” Jongin says as he ties rope around the prey to keep him secure, yet loose enough for him to try to escape. 

“So what do you think,” Jongin asks Kyungsoo as he kisses him tenderly on the lips, “You get the honors, pretty boy.” Jongin pushes Kyungsoo toward the prey, while Kyungsoo stumbles forward Jongin goes to sit on the couch with a glass of wine in his hand as he keeps an eye on Kyungsoo and on the movie playing. “Take off his blindfold won’t you.” As Kyungsoo takes off the preys blindfolded the prey starts to move around. At this Jongin swishes around his glass of wine in his hand gently looking at the liquid closely he stands after a second and goes to the side table by the back wall of the living room as Kyungsoo slowly traces his knife along the prey’s face his face marred with a terrified expression. Jongin takes out a bag from the drawer he opened early and starts throwing it up as he walks towards Kyungsoo, “We should play darts we haven’t done that in a while would the prey like that,” Jongin stares at the young man taunting him with his words. Kyungsoo readily agrees at the prospect of blood being spilled Kyungsoo excitedly jests, “I get to go first.” Kyungsoo takes his set of darts, while Jongin warns him, “Not that eyes.” 

Kyungsoo positions himself a safe distance from the prey and takes up a stance to shoot the darts he sticks out his tongue in concentration as he shoots and hits and successfully shoots the pray on his left shoulder at this Kyungsoo screams in victory. Kyungsoo keeps on shooting hitting the preys right leg, his left wrist, and grazing his stomach while missing the rest of the two shots this a victory for Kyungsoo on his book as he sees the blood dripping down the prey’s leg and arm and on to the floor. Jongin grabs the back of Kyungsoo head pulling his head and kissing him on the lips, “You can go lick up the blood on the floor because you’ve been a good boy.” Kyungsoo no questions asked does as he’s told and licks up the blood with his tongue alone moaning and closing his eyes after each swallow. If it were up to Kyungsoo he would have human blood every day of the week. As Kyungsoo licks up all the blood that’s starting to dry up on the marble floors Jongin starts shooting his darts having more success than Kyungsoo as all his darts land on the prey’s stomach. Kyungsoo pays no mind to Jongin’s win and continues to lick up the blood his face getting messy with blood running down his face, as more blood comes down the prey’s pant leg he starts collecting it on his hands desperate for more and drinking from his cupped hands like they’re a cup most of the blood if not all dripping down his chin and on to his bare chest. Kyungsoo at this point looks like a crazed maniac a vampire if you wish. 

Jongin steps forward into Kyungsoo’s and the prey’s face both are quite as could be, while the prey is gagged and restrained Kyungsoo does it willingly. Jongin tips Kyungsoo head up with his shoe and goes to grab his chin, “Sit on your knees like a good boy won’t you.” Kyungsoo nods his head and kneels before Jongin waiting for what’s to come. When Jongin sees his full submission he goes on to take out all the darts out of the prey’s body the prey groans after each one’s taken out, his face wet with all of his tears of the pain and torture he’s had to endure. “Now open up that pretty mouth of yours Kyungsoo,” Jongin asks with the blood-stained darts in hand, Kyungsoo obediently does so like a starved dog. Jongin takes each dart individually and sets each one in Kyungsoo’s mouth centimeter by centimeter making sure he becomes more impatient by the minute that soon enough he starts begging for more, “Please master give me more I beg you I’ll be a good boy for you.” Kyungsoo teases him by going on to say, “Ah baby boy wants to be a good boy for master.” Would he do anything for daddy?” Kyungsoo makes his back straight and looks at Jongin in the eye before he blurts out, “Yes, I’ll do anything for master.” Jongin puts his hand upon Kyungsoo’s cheek in a caring gesture as Kyungsoo nuzzles his face into it. 

“Let me see what you can do.” Jongin moves around Kyungsoo’s body as if thinking up what Kyungsoo should do when he already knows what he wants from Kyungsoo, “Collect his blood and then I want to see you finger yourself with his blood for master like a good boy.” He pats Kyungsoo’s head before heading back to his perch on the couch. Kyungsoo quickly gets to work grabbing the bucket set out next to the chair and he gets out his knife and stabs the prey unmercifully on the stomach multiple times. Blood starts gushing out, so as not to lose any Kyungsoo sticks the bucket under the flow watching it squirt and dribble inside of it turning the bucket and their surroundings red as he waits for it to fill up he looks into the prey’s eyes that have turned glassy and are pleading with Kyungsoo to let him go. “Kyungsoo take out his gag let’s see what he has to say.” As soon goes and takes out the gag out of the prey’s mouth all he can hear from the prey are whimpers of despair coming out of him, “Wonderful.” Jongin applauds from the couch, “Know I don’t have to hear his annoying whining from three days ago. Not so brave anymore now are you.” 

As the bucket slowly fills up with blood and the prey keeps on whimpering with his will to fight gone leaving him powerless, Jongin goes on to watch Kyungsoo’s film currently playing on the tv. Eventually, Jongin turns his head to Kyungsoo who’s almost finished and walk towards them, “I think that’s enough now take off the rest of your clothes do you want to finger yourself in front of him too like the nasty boy you are huh?” Kyungsoo’s ears start to turn red with embarrassment he turns his face to the side as if trying to hide Jongin wrenches his face to look at Jongin he looks at Kyungsoo and tells him in an authoritative voice, “Now answer me you dirty slut.” Kyungsoo mumbles out a “Yes” as loud and as fast as he can without taking it back. “Go strip and lay on the floor and show us what the dirty slut has to show master.” 

Kyungsoo goes to stand infont of both of them he slowly takes out the belt from around his pants and shimmies slowly out of his pants as he does so Jongin turns to the prey, “This is what you wanted, but could never get because you don’t deserve him.” As he turns back Kyungsoo has dropped his underwear on the floor with his erect dick is in full view and he’s starting to lay on the cold floor as he does so he shivers goosebumps rising on his unblemished skin. When the shivers leave him he submerges his fingers into the bucket that’s situated next to him until they’re completely covered in blood. Kyungsoo brings up his knees and spreads them out so that his hole is in full view of everyone. Kyungsoo circles his rim a few times shivering as he gets near his entrance and slowly he sticks his index finger inside himself as he does so he gasps out in pleasure his eyes going wide at the sensation. Kyungsoo unable to resist the urge to submerge his other hand in the bucket of blood and as it comes out he licks his palm as his index finger goes in and out of himself at an increasingly fast pace along with the frequency of his moans increasing. Not long after he added a second finger after redipping his hand into the bucket as the blood on his hand was already becoming dry and crusty. The intrusion of a second finger made Kyungsoo take a few deep breaths to get adjusted since Jongin had denied him the pleasure of penetration for a while. As Kyungsoo got used to the intrusion his moans become louder and seemed to fill up the room with his sounds of pleasure. 

Jongin was transfixed with the mess that Kyungsoo had become covered in dried blood and sweaty all over, looking like a defenseless animal ready to eat just like Jongin liked him. Jongin had seen this view countless times before Kyungsoo becoming restless and coming on edge, yet not being able to reach the end. Kyungsoo became so desperate for that pleasure that would push him to the edge that he stuck a third finger inside himself with no warning at all that it caused him to cry out in a scream that was a mix of pleasure and pain. Throughout it, all Kyungsoo had been looking at Jongin when coming in and out of his pleasure. Jongin couldn’t take the sight any longer that he left his spot from next to the prey to join Kyungsoo on the floor, while Kyungsoo had his eyes closed and his mouth open in mid moan Jongin poured one-third of the blood in the bucket into Kyungsoo’s mouth. The sudden amount of blood in his mouth made him open his eyes in surprise and choke on the blood making it spill on the floor when he realized what it was he relaxed his mouth and swallowed it as best he could as he looked at Jongin.

Jongin didn’t wait for Kyungsoo to swallow it all before he added a finger of his own into Kyungsoo’s hole covered in blood no doubt Kyungsoo shuddered and grabbed onto Jongin’s bicep with his free hand to account for the pain of the extra intrusion of a much larger finger Jongin didn’t have the patience to stay unmoving so soon after he began thrusting in and out of Kyungsoo’s hole soon enough like the slut Kyungsoo was he started moaning uncontrollably and withering under Jongin’s gaze with pleasure being displayed on his face as the pleasure become unbearable in between moans Kyungsoo uttered, “More, More, More.” Over and over again like a prayer. Jongin relented to his pleas and took both their fingers out of Kyungsoo’s hole without a warning, he stood up and told Kyungsoo, “Prepare me.” Kyungsoo came down from his pleasure-filled gaze quickly after hearing those words he got down to unbuttoning Jongin’s fitted pants from his position on his knees as they feel to Jongin’s feet Kyungsoo couldn’t hold back from admiring Jongin’s dick through his briefs Kyungsoo sucked Jongin’s dick through his briefs creating a wet spot where he had been sucking the erect dick he couldn’t wait to put it in his mouth without a barrier between them. 

As the briefs slipped down Jongin’s legs to the ground Jongin’s dick slapped Kyungsoo on the   
Cheek gently just how he liked it he took no time in hollowing his cheeks and welcoming the dick into his mouth. Kyungsoo took Jongin’s dick all the way down his throat with no qualms loving the feeling of Jongin’s dick hitting the back of his throat. Jongin stooped Kyungsoo’s head from moving by pulling his head back by his hair Jongin gave a resounding slap on both Kyungsoo’s cheeks, “Now what are you actually supposed to be doing baby boy instead of enjoying my dick?” Kyungsoo knew this voice he stopped messing around and grabbed the bucket still on the ground he took both his hands and cupped them under inside the blood to scoop up as much blood as possible before pouring it all on top Jongin’s dick as it fell down on to the floor Kyungsoo tried to catch it in his mouth before it touched the floor completely he caught some and let some go as the moment passed he went back to rubbing the blood on Jongin’s dick covering it fully in blood. 

As Kyungsoo finished that he went back to laying back on the ground pulling Jongin down with him to situate himself in between Kyungsoo’s spread legs. As Jongin settled down he poured more blood down Kyungsoo’s crack and his gaping hole opening and closing from the anticipation of the sex to come. Jongin made sure that Kyungsoo was fully wrapped around him before he gave a merciless thrust inside Kyungsoo that tore a scream out of Kyungsoo that caused Kyungsoo’s nails to dig into Jongin’s back breaking-skin and spilling blood. Jongin kept on thrusting into Kyungsoo’s tight hole sure to leave marks behind with how he was thrusting and gripping onto Kyungsoo’s waist. Kyungsoo didn’t seem to have any complaints as his screams of pain turned into those of pleasure letting everyone in the vicinity how good he was being fucked. While they were both high off of their pleasure Jongin poured the remaining blood onto Kyunsoo’s stomach some of the blood pooled inside his belly button Jongin leaned down and slurped up the blood that pooled there he helped it in his mouth as he kissed Kyungsoo mid-thrust Kyungsoo drank the blood excitedly. 

Kyungsoo threw his head back in a moan of pleasure and tried to rub his dick on Jongin’s stomach to get off while he was high off of drinking blood. Jongin held his hips down preventing him from doing anything and started to thrust in and out slowly to torment Kyungsoo from cumming. That didn’t stop Kyungsoo from trying time and time again. After he could see that Kyungsoo’s desperation had calmed down he started relentless thrusting again and this time he didn’t slow down as he watched the face expressions Kyungsoo made as he reached the edge. Jongin kept on hitting Kyungsoo’s prostate that he could no longer stop from reaching his climax when he finally did he let out a drawn-out high pitched moan Jongin helped Kyungsoo ride out his climax by not stopping his thrusts not even after Kyungsoo was left limp and breathless in his arms after a few more fast-paced thrusts Jongin let out a groan of pleasure and rested his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he came inside Kyungsoo. They stayed still like that reveling in the afterglow of sex Jongin lifted his head up from Kyungsoo’s shoulder and tenderly kissed Kyungsoo his tongue caressing the inside of Kyungsoo’s mouth as he detached his mouth from Kyungsoo he pulled him back in with a rough kiss that knocked their teeth together and drew blood as they kissed and bite each other’s lips in the process. 

It took some coaxing from Jongin to make Kyungsoo detach himself from his koala position on the floor. As they got up Jongin scooped up Kyungsoo into his arms if he didn’t it would lead to more stalling from Kyungsoo he took Kyungsoo up to their room and laid him on the bed as he went to the bathroom and got the bathroom ready when he went back into the room he scooped Kyungsoo back into his arms and sat him inside the tub, “Now Kyungsoo you’re going to wash up while I kill him like a good boy won’t you or then there’ll be no blood for you.” Kyungsoo nodded silently as he sat dazed in the bath, “I’ll come back for you in 10 minutes okay.” Jongin gave Kyungsoo a forehead kiss before he headed back down to deal with the prey. 

As Jongin reached the landing the prey was thankful still in his seat looking lifeless from his slouched over stance on the chair. Jongin came around to the front and snapped his fingers in his face when he got no reaction he touched the prey’s wrist looking for a pulse he found one, but it was faint and lifeless, “It’s time to drain you isn’t it if only you hadn’t come home with Kyungsoo it would have been another lucky bastard.” Jongin scooped him up from the chair and brought him to the freezer. He hung the poor human on a curved hook in the freezer which jolted him awake until he passed out from the pain Jongin grabbed a gun from behind him and put the gun on the prey’s forehead before shooting him he looked at the man before him hanging on a hook looking pitiful and then remembered he didn’t have morals anymore and shot him right through the forehead straight through his head. Jongin sat the gun down on the counter and exited the freezer and closed the door behind him on his way upstairs to attend to his lover and prepare dinner.


End file.
